A New Start
by Sakura12
Summary: The PPG's are in Highschool and things are different now because the RRB's are back and they don't have a grudge anymore. Based on acouple of other peoples stories and Bleedman's comic strip.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Help Falling In Love With You!

It had been quite some time since we visited the digital world, and things have changed.

Ken transfered to our school so that if we needed him, he would be there in a flash. Unfortunatly, that meant a longer bus ride, but Ken said he was alright with it.

My name is Hikari Kamiya and I love in Odaiba, Japan with my parents and my older Brother Taichi. I am a part of the original DigiDestined, and pretty much all of my friends are from the old DigiDestined and the new DigiDestined. But just so I make everything clear my best friends are Yolei Inoue and Takeru Takaishi

You're probably all wondering if I ever got a boyfriend or not... Or if Taichi even allowed me to have one, being the obnoxious stubborn brother he is. Well it was a long and exhausting battle, but I did! You're probly wondering who though, his name is Daisuke Motomiya.

I bet you're all very disappointed that I didn't end up with Takeru, aren't you? You thought for sure that we would end up together! But you would be wrong! Well it isn't like it's unusual for most of you.

It was a usual day here in Odaiba. Taichi was surfing the net and on the phone constantly, just like a girl would. While I, a proper young lady, am curled up on my bed reading my favourite book.

It was around eleven-thirty and the phone began to ring... again. My brother's strong voice rang through the house like a bell, "Hikari, It's Daisuke! You had better hurry though, Sora is on the other line and she told me not to take long!"

I walked out into the living room and saw Taichi sitting on the couch, the television remote in his hand while he stuffed his face with chips. "You're such a pig, can you at least aim properly? It looks like not one of those chips has entered your mouth."

I picked up the received from the kitchen and put it to my ear, "Hello?

"Hey Hikari, it's me."

"I kinda figured that out when Taichi called me." I giggled, I looked at Taichi who was currently picking the chips crumbs up off his shirt.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch with me? I just got off soccer practice and I could really use a pick me up considering my good luck charm wasn't here today."

"I completely forgot you had soccer practice today! But in case you were wondering, I do indeed have plans." I said. I always find it extremely amusing to make Daisuke jealous, it made him so adorable.

"What do you mean? Who is it with? Are you hanging out with Takeru? You said that you two were just friends! Hikari!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Daisuke. Takeru and I ARE just friends, okay? We've already discussed this, so let's not dig any deeper. Besides, you know I'm kidding! Now where were you planning on treating me to lunch?

"It's a cafe right by the school, and after eating I'll have to go back and do the afternoon training session. If you'd like, you can wander around the school if you want, it will be unlocked. We've got full access since we need to use the showers after, is that okay with you?"

"Wow, you've got the whole afternoon planned. Lunch at a cafe and then concluding with me wandering around aimlessly, sounds like a blast. I'll see you in a bit, just let me get ready. Taichi needs the phone anyway."

We hung up the phone and I finished getting ready and headed out the door. But not without putting on a jacket and putting Gatomon in my backpack. I walked down the street, smiling and talking to people I knew from school on my way. I grabbed a table outside the cafe and decided to wait until Daisuke got there, checking my e-mail and sending Taichi a text to say where I was. I looked up from what I was doing just in time to see Daisuke walking towards me with a smile, DemiVeemon tagging along right behind him.

"Sorry I didn't get to watch you practice." I said, giving him a light peck on the lips. Gatomon and DemiVemon looked at each other and cringed.

"You guys are absolutely disgusting." The two scowled together.

A waiter walked over to our table so we ordered our food. Daisuke and I began to talk, our conversation almost always ended in us talking about our adventures in the Digital World.

As we ended lunch, I paid for the bill, despite Daisuke's efforts. I felt quite bad because I had missed his soccer practice, even though I had promised to go.

We walked into the school and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before running to the showers to get changed for practice. I walked up to the third floor, into the computer room. I sat at the computer and began reading a e-mail from her best friend:

_Hey everyone,_

_Patamon and I are checking around the C-sector. If there's any trouble just e-mail us back if you need us at any time._

_From,_

_Takeru_

I frowned, that was so like him! It was so frustrating when he does this kind of stuff, going into the Digital World by himself! What would happen if something screwed up with the portal and he couldn't get back? He had started acting so immature since I've started dating Daisuke. Gatomon jumped out from the shadows and handed me my D3. I turned back towards the screen. "DigiPort Open!"

We traveled aimlessly for a bit, but eventually you have to get tired right? We arrived at a waterfall, I sat downand thought that this would be the perfect place for Daisuke to find me so we could sit by the river and talk. I started hearing voices form behind the water fall and Gatomon sensed that there was a Digimon. I got my D3 out in case I needed it, I sneeked a peek behind the waterfall and saw Takeru talking to Patamon, they were both laying on the ground. I was going to interrupt their conversation but noticed they looked pretty in to it so I waited and listened.

"What's the matter Takeru? You seem pretty down today, in fact, you've seemed pretty down for a long time now." Patamon paused, looking for anything in Takeru's eyes to say yes or no. "Is it about Hikari again?"

"This whole situation just pisses me off!" Takeru cried in frustration.

"What?" Patamon asked.

"She just hangs off of him without a care in the world. Ever since Hikari and Daisuke got together, it's like we have nothing in common anymore. She doesn't come to my basketball games anymore, we never talk. It's like I don't even exist in her world anymore." He sat up and buried his face in his hands.

"I promised myself that I would watch over her ever since the darkness tried to take over her. But this is almost the samething, now it's happening all over again! She can't even see how much I care for her."

"It's all Daisuke's fault! If he never existed it would be us and the others. Just like old times." Takeru yelled into his hands.

"So admit it then, you like her." Patamon said.

"No I don't, she's like a sister to me. She's my friend nothing more," Takeru said, turning to one side of the waterfall as he heard foot steps running away. Takeru turned and saw Daisuke heading towards him. "Daisuke, what are you doing here?"

"You back stabber! You told me you and her had nothing going on! You were supposed to be my friend!" Daisuke yelled, punching Takeru in the face.

"I told you there isn't! I wouldn't lie to you!" Takeru yelled, blocking the punches being thrown at him.

"After all you two had been through, you can't just let me assume all is well in the world. I'm not stupid." He said, punching his face again. Takeru's face started bleeding in various places, he had been knocked to the ground

Takeru held his face and looked up at Daisuke. All he could see in his friends eyes was pure hatred. The last thing he wanted to do was get on Daisuke's bad side. But then again, once he got mad you needed all the DigiDestined to restrain him.

"How could you? I trusted you man!" Punching Takeru in the nose causing a major nose bleed, a pool of blood seemed to be gathering around him. "Don't you dare go near Hikari again. In fact as the leader of us, don't even bother coming back to the Digital World." Daisuke gave him on swift kick in the stomach before Patamon finally moved and started to attack Daisuke

Hikari, who had walked away began to hear all the commotion, she ran into the waterfall and saw Daisuke and Patamon fighting. She ran over to him before tripping over something incredibly hard. She looked over and saw an unconscious Takeru underneath her feet. "Daisuke! What did you do!" I screamed, lifting Takeru up in my arms and crying.

"Oh Hikari, it was horrible! Daisuke overheard Takeru talking to me and ran in here, screaming and yelling at us. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't stop it." Patamon explained. Daisuke looked at what he had done, he seemed to be in shock.

"Daisuke you had better contact Joe, you need to email him. You tell him to bring one of the new DigiDestined and some medical equipment to clean this up. Tell him to bring Yolei because I need someone other then a guy to deal with right now." Hikari demanded.

"But, you don't understand!" Daisuke tried to explained.

"There is nothing to explain! What you've done is horrible enough, you had better shut up Daisuke or I'll do something drastic!" Kari screamed, fresh tears pouring. "I hate you, I hate you like I've never hated anyone before!"

He quickly emailed Joe and Yolei, he also rememberd to contact Yamato since it was his brother that this happened to.

Revamp! I've been updating this story. I know it's going to be a hard battle, but I'm hoping that by updating all these stories, it will turn out well.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. The Start Of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own this whole story. I just own the plot and stuff. This is the sequel too Bleedman's comic. I hope you adore it and all. And I don't own the song in here. It belongs to the awesome production called 'High School Musical'.

I dedicate this too someone very special that doesn't even know my feelers. Jk. But yes, I wish I could reveal the name but that would be embarrassing.

_The start of Something New_

Mega Ville High:

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_when you take a chance_

'Hey Buttercup!' Butch yelled, running over too her.

'What do you want now Butch!' She groaned. She was actually quite happy too be in his company but she couldn't show it.

'I just wanted too say sorry about yesterday.' He said.

'Seriously?' She asked.

'Dead serious.' He replied.

'Well that's good too hear.' She said walking down the hall again.

'Wait, I was wondering if you wanted too hang out during free time?' He asked.

'Sure, but just don't try anything. That's my time too relax.' Buttercup said.

'Fine by me.' He said. He reached out too get kissed and fell too the ground and noticed that she had gone into classing leaving him in a deserted hallway.

Meanwhile Brick had finally found Blossom sitting on the grass, back against a tree, and reading a romance novel.

_I never believed_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_ooh_

'Hey Blossom.' Brick said.

'Fuck off.' She said venomously.

'Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday... I wasn't myself. I would never do that too you.' Brick said sitting down.

'I'm not stupid you know.' She stated.

'What are you talking about? Of course your not stupid.' Brick said, what was she getting at.

'You're apologizing too me the same way Boomer apologized too Bubbles and Butch apologized too Buttercup. The only problem is he didn't get a kiss and neither will you.' She said getting up. She looked around the playground and spotted Dexter. 'Now seriously fuck off!'

She ran off towards Dexter and kissed him.

'What does he got that I haven't?' He asked aloud.

'Brains maybe?' Boomer asked, coming out from behind the tree. 'Try too apologize the way I did. At least what I said was truthful. You and Butch are being stupid.'

'Hey, I'm just as smart as that guy. If not I'm as smart as him!' Brick said defensively.

'Whatever. I'm going to find Bubbles. She just got off and is heading for her free period.' Boomer said walking inward too the school.

* * *

Buttercup's Free Time:

_Too all the possibilities_

_And I know_

_That Something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And here tonight_

She walked out of her math class feeling groggy because she had fallen asleep once more. She groaned as she saw Butch approach her.

'Hey Buttercup.' He said.

'I said I would hang out with you during free time, not walked me too free time. Besides, I don't sit by tree's like Bubbles and Blossom do.' She said.

'What do you do then?' He asked.

'I play Tennis.' She replied, he covered his mouth too suppress a laugh.

'You play Tennis?' He asked, still trying too hold them in.

'Yes I do for your information. I am still the old Buttercup but I outgrew wrestling fast, every girl I was suppose too wrestle was so weak and the coach refused too put me on the boys team.' She snapped.

'Oh.' He said.

'Buttercup! You were almost late. Wait who is that?' Tooty asked, running up too her.

'That's Butch.' She replied, setting her Tennis racket and ball on the bench.

'Are you guys going out?' Susan asked, butting in.

'No we're not. And never will be.' Buttercup growled.

'Oh, then I'm going too go talk too him.' Susan said, starting too walk over. Buttercup grabbed her shoulder too stop her.

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_Too be here with you_

_ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I found in my heart_

_The start of something new_

'Just because we're not going out doesn't mean I'll let you talk too him. Besides the rest of the team has already gathered around Prince Charming.' Buttercup said, grinding her teeth together. 'Now are we going too play Tennis?

'Oh yeah sure. Today is the day I will kick your butt Buttercup.' Tooty said, determined she would win.

They got in a fighting stance and Tooty served the ball sending it directly towards Buttercup. Buttercup just ran up, without her super speed and whipped the ball towards Tooty. Finally it came back too Buttercup and she hit it so hard the it hit the back wall. The score was finally tallied, 0/15. In favour of Miss Utonium.

She walked towards he stuff and saw that Butch was waiting.

'Your pretty good.' Butch complimented.

'Thanks. I was going easy on her.' Buttercup said.

'But your still good.' Butch said.

'Can I ask you a question Butch?' Buttercup asked, then noticed the girls were around. 'Go away.'

She sat down on the bench and Butch followed.

'Why did you apologize?' She asked.

'Because I felt bad about what I did.' He replied.

'And why are you following me around like a sick puppy dog and complimenting me like you never used too.' She stated.

He shrugged.

'You know I think I'm wrong about you, too bad I'm grounded.' Buttercup smirked and Butch's face fell.

'What? Why?' He asked.

'Apparently someone is a tattle tale and told.' She replied.

'Oh that must suck.' Butch said.

'Well, my free period is over. I'll let you too get surrounded by a bunch of girls.' She said.

She started walking when Butch came up too her. _What is he doing?_ She thought too herself as she turned around. He reached down and kissed her cheek.

_Who cares if I didn't get too get kissed_ he thought too himself.

Buttercup's face turned bright red and she started running away, leaving a shocked Butch and girls.

* * *

Bubbles Free Time:

_Now who'd thought_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_Brighter_

She had just gotten out of the Play Auditions, turned out she was playing the leading girl Hermia in A Midsummer's Night's Dream. She hadn't found out who had gotten the part as the boy, Lysander, though. But she would find out soon enough. Her two sisters were in the play also, Blossom had gotten the part as Helena and Buttercup, although Bubbles didn't know when she had the time too audition got the part as Puck.

'Hey Bubbles!' Boomer exclaimed, running up too her.

'Hey Boomer.' Bubbles smiled.

'Did you just get out of Drama?' Boomer asked.

'Yes, I tried out for the play and got a part. What about you?' She asked.

'I tried out too, but I can't tell anyone else about it. And I won't tell you what part I got.' He said.

'Me neither then.' Bubble stated.

'Can I ask you a question Bubbles?' Boomer asked.

'Sure.' Bubbles replied, surprised.

'Well... t-there this d-dance coming up... and I-I was w-w-wondering if you wanted t-to go?' He asked, staring at his feet.

_With you by my side_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it for real_

'I would absolutely love too go with you Boomer!' Bubbles exclaimed, hugging him. 'I have too go. For free time I promised a friend I'd meet another friend at Booster Juice.'

'Alright, I'll see you later then.' Boomer said as Bubbles walked away.

'Dude, how come your the only one with luck?' Brick and Butch walked up too him.

'Because, you guys don't care about their feelings. So, have you got dates yet?' Boomer asked walking towards his locker.

'No, Buttercup keeps ignoring me because I laughed at her because she plays tennis.' Butch said. Boomer and Brick went into a fit of laughter.

'She plays Tennis?' Boomer asked, holding his stomach.

'I mean, the- the almighty Butt-Buttercup quit wrestling?' Brick fell too the ground.

'Yeah.' Butch turned too Boomer. 'So far the only girl that's the toughest right now and doesn't suppress her anger is Bubbles.'

Boomer imediatlly stopped laughing

'Don't talk about Bubbles like that.' He growled.

Butch imediatlly back off, because when Boomer get mad he goes hardcore just like Bubbles does. And you could tell when Boomer got mad because a small flame could be shown in his big blue eyes.

'Well, I'm going too ask Blossom before that nerd asks her.' Brick said and walked off towards the library.

* * *

In The Library:

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right too be here with you_

_ooh_

'Ma'am may I take out this book?' Blossom asked, sliding a book with the name 'Hamlet'.

'I'm sorry Miss Utonium, that book has been saved already, if you wish too speak to the man that has saved it. That can be arranged.' The Librarian said.

'Alright then. Who took out this book?' Blossom asked.

'I did.' A male voice replied, she turned around too see Brick.

'You read Shakespeare?' She said.

'Of course. The finest books around.' Brick smirked. 'But if you'd like you can have it.'

'Why is it that every time I come too the library you are always here?' Blossom asked, turning back around too take out a different book called 'Romeo And Juliet'.

'I don't know. I like the interior, the calm environment where those of great minds like too read and relax.' Brick replied.

'Since when do you like reading?' Blossom asked.

'Since when do you read love novels?' He asked.

'Never you mind. I ask you a question first.' She demanded.

'I won't tell you unless you tell me.' He said.

'Well then I guess we have nothing too talk about.' She said walking off towards a book shelf and grabbing a book out of Brick's view. 'Love too stay and chat but I have to go.'

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I found in my heart_

_the start of something new_

_I never knew it could happen_

_'Till it happened too me_

_Alright right now_

Dexter's lab opened up and she went down the stairs, the book case behind her closing.

'Oh Blossom your here?' Dexter asked, looking up from his newest invention.

'Yes, you told me too meet you here.' She replied.

'This is kinda hard too say but my parents are moving too CitysVille, and me with them.' Dexter explained.

'What?' She asked, tearing up.

'Well, I'll be moving for a long while and won't be back until next semester.' Dexter replied.

'What about your lab? You're life? Us?' She asked.

'I'm leaving my lab here so when I come back. And my life will always be here. But as for us, you know long distance relationships won't work.' He said.

'So what? You're breaking up with me!' She exclaimed.

'Technically speaking... yes.' He said.

'If I would've known I wouldn't of left Deedee bring me back too life two years ago!' She yelled.

'Wait... you saw Deedee?' He asked, colour leaving his face.

'Oh, yes. Now that your moving I don't have too live a lie. Two years ago, Otto took me back too the past and I saw how Deedee died.' She laughed. 'And just now I noticed how I had only a silly crush on you. I mean who wouldn't? Your smart and fun too be around. But up in the library I saw Brick and noticed something.'

'Otto took you too my past?' He asked, becoming infuriated.

'I don't like you. My silly little crush was nothing. But, oh well. Now that I think about it. I've noticed. Buttercup was right about you.' She ran out of his lab crying. He broke up with her. So who cares if her silly little crush was nothing. But it still felt like her heart had broken into two.

She open up the bookcase and walked out. Running too the girls bathroom and quickly locking the door and crying her heart out. Her cell phone began too ring. The caller I.D said Dexter. She turned off her phone and went back too crying.

* * *

After school:

_I didn't know if before_

_But now I can see_

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_Too be here with you_

_oooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I found in my heart_

_The start of something New_

'Dexter!' Buttercup and Bubbles yelled. Running up too him. 'Where's Blossom. And where are you going with all your stuff?'

'I'm moving.' He said.

'Well, where's Blossom?' Bubbles asked.

'In the bathroom I suppose.' He said, shrugging.

'What did you do too her four eyes?' Buttercup asked, picking him up. Making him drop all his stuff.

'N-nothing.' He said, slightly turning blue.

* * *

Outside the Girl's Bathroom:

A crowd of girls had formed around the locked bathroom. All they knew was that someone was crying. Brick and his brother's walked around the crowd.

'What's going on here?' Butch asked.

'Blossom is in there and she won't come out. She's been crying for hours!' Tooty exclaimed. Trying too reach the door.

Brick pushed through the crowd and got too the door. They were right it was locked.

'Blossom are you in there?' He asked from the door.

'L-Leave me alone.' She sobbed.

'Come on Blossom! Just come out, these girls need in here.' He said.

'Why can't they use the other bathrooms?' She asked.

'Because the other washrooms get locked at night and this one only locks from the inside. Which unfortunately you are in!' Susan exclaimed.

'F-fine.' She said, you could hear a click and out came Blossom. Immediately the girls rushed into the bathroom packing it full.

Brick turned around and noticed his brother's had left. He turned back around too Blossom.

'Why did you lock yourself in there?' He asked.

'I'd rather not talk about it.' She said, looking towards her feet.

'If you like I'll walk you home.' He said.

'T-thanks.' She said, a small blush forming on her face. Although it could not be seen for she was staring at her feet.

They walked all the way too her house, talking about school. And the Shakespeare books they had recently read until they reached her house. He walked her up the front door and she turned too him.

'Thank you for walking me home Brick.' She said, staring at her feet.

'No problem.' He said, opening the door for her, she managed a weak smile.

He started walking away and she still stared at the front doorstep. Then too her dismay she quickly flew over too him and hugged him from behind. She finally let go and flew inside closing the door. Leaving a speechless Brick too walk home.

_And Now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

_The start of something new...__

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. By the way I know it seems kinda senseless and all with Dexter and all. But I just figured out if all the brothers and sisters loved each other and got together that would be sick.

So I came up with a theory. The girls and boys were mixed in the same batches as each other. Boys by Mojo Jojo and the girls Professor Utonium and Mojo Jojo. But technically they aren't related by blood, they're more of best buddies more then relatives so it isn't nasty at all! Review too post your say on my theory!

Ja Ne

Sakura12


	3. Stubborn

_Stubborn_

"Girls! You're going to be late for school!" Professor Utonium yelled.

"We're leaving Professor!" Buttercup yelled and slammed the door shut. "Spill Blossom."

"I don't know what your talking about!" Blossom gasped as if she didn't know what her sister meant.

"Oh please Blossom. You're a horrible liar. We saw you hug him. What made you forgive him?" Bubbles asked.

"He was really sweet. He walked me home obviously as you guys were spying on us. He comforted me because of that stupid insolent geek." Blossom put her hand into a fist.

"Finally you agree with me!" Buttercup exclaimed, making her sisters laugh.

"And you know what Buttercup, you were right Dexter is a jerk. Brick is different and he's changed." Blossom daydreamed.

They reached the school and walked inside. People we're eyeing Blossom obviously because one of the transfer student princes were digging her. The girl less likely to get a boy. Let alone a handsome one.

"Who do you think you're looking at? Get back to your own stuff." Buttercup yelled at the sexually frustrated girls.

"Buttercup! We have an emergency Tennis meeting. Something terrible has happened!" Tooty cried, dragging Buttercup away from her sisters.

"Well I guess it's just me and you and..." She turned around and noticed Bubbles had left, "me..."

"You're not all alone. My brothers ditched me too." Brick said, appearing behind Blossom.

"Oh, hi Brick. Thanks for walking me home the other day." Blossom thanked him.

"It was nothing." Brick said.

"Anytime you need a favour, I'll be the first one you can ask." Blossom smiled.

"Well, there is one thing." Brick started.

"Yes?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, would you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Oh Brick! I'd absolutely love to!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

* * *

"Whats wrong Tooty? My sister was telling me something." Buttercup frowned.

"They are shutting down the Tennis Club because they are turning our courts into a swimming pool!" Susan cried."What!" Buttercup yelled, "They can't do that!"

"Yes they can Buttercup. They got a piece of paper from the administrator." Tooty pulled a piece of paper out from their pocket. "And now Tennis Club is closed. All we have left is Wrestling, and all those girls suck. And then there is cheer leading."

"And hey, no one wants to twirling around half naked. Showing their underwear to a bunch of horny guys." Susan giggled.

"Hey, some of us guys aren't exactly like that." A male voice said from the corner. It was Butch of course. He's been around Buttercup a lot lately. "Besides, tennis is worse. A bunch of girls sprinting around in skirts, with sweat dripping off their faces."

"Tennis is a fine sport. Besides Butch, we don't care about your opinio..." Buttercup began.

"Will you help us Butch!? If your on our tennis committee then people will make sure that our club doesn't shut down!" Tooty begged.

"And why would I want to play tennis? Or even be near tennis?" Butch asked.

"Well there's only one other reason..." Susan said, turning to Buttercup, "But that's highly unlikely."

"Well, if you have no other reasons. I'll take my leave." He turned around to leave.

"Butch... wait!" Buttercup exclaimed, and hesitantly walked up to him. "Please, this is the only sport in our school worth playing."

"I can't Buttercup. I'm already involved in every other thing in this school activity." Butch said.

"Oh please Butch! It's only for a small time. You don't have to play... we just need you to make a bunch of girls join and then once the guys see that a 'cool' guy can get popular by being a tennis play." Buttercup explained.

"Fine Buttercup. But one thing... a favour actually." Butch said, smirking casually.

"Oh, and what's that?" Buttercup asked, not really knowing what was, but pretending she did.

"Come to the dance with me." Butch said.

"W...what?" Buttercup asked in shock.

"The dance... with me." Butch repeated it again.

"S-sure... but I won't dance." Buttercup trying to sound the most ungirlish she could.

"Wasn't expecting you to." Butch grinned, they reached out their hands and shook on it.

"Thank you so much Butch!" She exclaimed as he went out the gym doors.

"You're going to the dance with Butch!" Patience said, coming out from her hiding place in the bleachers.

"Who cares if I am? What are you gonna do about it?" She stated.

"You'll just see what I'm gonna do about it... watch your back Buttercup, or you may end up with a kick me sign on it." Patience said, walking away.

"That's so practical of you Patience. You're just jealous because the only boy that has asked you to the dance is that geek whats-his-face?" Buttercup stated.

"What's his face has a name... and he isn't a geek. He just wears his pants really...high. Oh my god! He is a geek!" Patience cried, running out of the gym.

"Buttercup! Buttercup! I need to talk to you!" Buttercup's communicator rang. "Meet me in the student canteen."

* * *

"Blossom? Bubbles! Where are you?" Buttercup asked, through the crowd. She heard a couple girls giggling and she turned around to see Bubbles and Blossom laughing at a table together.

"Oh, hey Buttercup." Bubbles said, drinking her Pepsi.

"Hey, we totally need to talk to you." Blossom said.

"Blossom have you been drinking?" Buttercup asked, smelling her sisters breath.

"Well yeah. But that's like... not the point." Blossom giggled.

"I can't believe you! If the professor finds out he'll totally kill you!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"It's OK Buttercup. It's only to sooth us down for today when we have play practice. And I get to meet Lysander!" Bubbles acted all dreamy.

"You too Bubbles! I thought you were better then that." Buttercup said, with disappointment in her eyes.

"You're so stubborn Buttercup. Go find a hole and bury yourself in it or have a party!" Blossom got up and started dancing.

"Get a hold of yourself! We're leaving!" Buttercup hissed, grabbing her sisters by the arm and dragging them out of the student canteen and onto the school campus.

"Hey Buttercup. What's wrong with your sisters?" Asked Cohnen.

"Oh nothing. Sugar rush... no! To much Pepsi!" Buttercup exclaimed, trying to come up with an answer.

"They're drunk." He said quickly.

"How did you tell?" She gasped.

"Well, Bubbles just puked. And Blossom is eating a flower." He said, looking at Blossom eerily.

"Eww! Blossom no!" She exclaimed, grabbing the flower away and smacking her sister on the back of the head. "Please tell me Cohnen. How do you get people that are drunk, sober in 5 minutes?"

"Water." He said, Buttercup nodded her head and walking toward the water fountain and dunking their heads in. "Much better."

"Buttercup you bitch! I am so gonna kill you!" Bubbles screamed, and flew after her frantic sister.

"You can kill me inside the play room. Right after practice!"

* * *

"Alright children. Settle down. It's time to announce the parts of the lead actors and actresses. As well as everyone else." Their teacher, Ms. Dubious said. Everyone sat up straight.

"We're ready Ms. Dubious!" Blossom grinned, being to excited to know who Lysander will be played by.

"Alright, the people playing Lysander and Hermia please sit on stage. So will Bubbles Utonium and Boomer Ruff please sit on the stage." Ms. Dubious said. Everyone clapped as two of the leader actors sat on the stage in the far corner. Talking to each other about how and when they got the part. "Alright now the next two, will Blossom Utonium playing Helena and Brick Ruff playing Demetrius please sit on the stage also."

"Wait, Brick isn't here..." Blossom said, looking around.

"Well he'll show up soon I suppose. Until then, Cohnen your the understudy." Ms. Dubious said.

"Alright, can we just get to the part where other people get on there?" Patience asked, she hadn't been told what her part was.

"Alright girls and boys settle down. Now it is time to announce the Queen Titania, and King Oberon is..." Ms. Dubious paused for dramatic effect.(A/N I changed Buttercups role now instead of Puck she is guess who.) "Buttercup Utonium and Butch Ruff."

"I got the part as Queen Titania!?" Buttercup cried, "I'm awesome. I'm awesome!"

"Buttercup, finish your victory dance and get over onto the stage." Butch said Cooley. Buttercup stopped her victory dance and walked solemnly towards the stage.

Ms. Dubious announced the other parts until it was time to announce who got the part as shakespeare. Which was very sad because then the rest of them would have to be scenery and stage crew. The stood on the edge of their seats.

"And the person playing Shakespeare is Patience Hope." Ms. Dubious said. Everyone started clapping and Patience went to sit on the side of the stage with Titanium's fairies. Also known as Susan, Tooty, and Angelica. "Alright we'll start from where Hermia and Lysander run away. PLACES!"

They all got in there places and the practice begun. "Beloved, I'm faint. I need to rest! Lysander find you out a bed, for upon this bank will rest my head. It would be wrong if we stayed together." Blossom lay down on the ground. Followed by Boomer, quite soon Shane walked onto the stage as he was puck and pretended to tip a flower into Boomer's eyes.

"The is the youth, that Oberon chose, for he is wearing just the right clothes. And here is the maiden, sleeping sound, on the bank and the dirty ground. They lie apart, another good sign, his romantic intentions, I'll realign. As powerful Passion, I will induce." He backed away. "So awake when I am gone. For I must not to Oberon."

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. So sorry it took so long to update. But my school was having a play and I'm on stage crew and I got three projects to hand in on Friday of this week. Once again Sorry!

Ja Ne!

Sakura12


	4. Christmas

_**Christmas**_

"Alright, Christmas break is tomorrow. As you know, we cannot present our play until February. So every Friday the school will be open. Much to my dismay, we will have practices at 12:00 sharp." Ms. Dubious said, leaving the people inside the studio as she left.

"I can't believe she expects us to actually come during our holiday!" Patience exclaimed.

"Well, at least we'll see each other over the Christmas holiday." Boomer said, trying to look at the bright side.

"Oh my god no! I never thought of that. You guys are the last people I wanted to see!" Buttercup cried.

"Well at least tomorrow, school holiday begins! And also after school today is the dance." Bubbles said, looking on the bright side.

"Good point. But we should get going home and get ready." Brick said.

"Excellent point." Blossom said.

"We'll pick you up at 6:00 sharp." Butch said.

"See you then." Buttercup said, the three girls left the building.

"We got the hottest girls in school dudes." Butch smirked.

"Unlike you, we wanted to actually go out with them. Not steal their popularity." Boomer said.

"Shut up for god's sake." Butch growled.

"When Buttercup finds out. She's going to kick your ass into next year." Brick said.

"No shit Sherlocke, but she's not going to find out is she?" Butch stated.

"You guys are idiots." Boomer said, flying off.

* * *

"Girls! Time to go!" Professor yelled.

"Coming!" They shouted in unison.

Blossom was first to walk down the stairs. She had a red off the shoulder dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing red high heals. She had red lip gloss on. And wearing red eyeshadow.

Buttercup was next. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was green. Her hair was up in a bun. She was wearing green high healed shoes. She had pink lip gloss on. And wearing green eyeshadow.

Bubbles came down the stairs. She was wearing a strapless blue dress. Her hair was let down. She was wearing stiletto shoes. She had pink lip gloss on. And wearing blue eye shadow.

"Bye girls! Have a good time." Professor said.

"We will!" They shouted back.

All the guys were wearing their individual tuxes and each had different colour ties. Brick, Red. Butch, green. Boomer, black. "You look good Bubbles." Boomer said.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." Bubbles smirked.

"Are you smirking?" He asked.

"No, Buttercup's been an influence on me lately." Bubbles replied.

"Well isn't that just wonderful." He said, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." Bubbles giggled.

Meanwhile on the other side of the sky, Butch and Buttercup were forcefully trying to make small talk. Which was shamefully failing.

"So um..." Butch said.

"Whydidyouaskmetothedanceforafavour?" Buttercup quickly asked.

"What?" Butch asked.

"Why did you ask me to the dance for a favour?" Buttercup asked again.

"I don't know, because I didn't have a date...?" Butch stated.

"So that's how it is? I'm your fricking back up? Well you know what _Butch_... you are going to the dance alone. And I'm going stage!" Buttercup yelled, flying away, ahead of the group.

"Buttercup! Wait!" Butch yelled.

On the other side of Bubbles and Boomer was Blossom and Brick. They were actually talking, well at least a little bit better then Butch and Buttercup were.

"I wonder what Butch did to make Buttercup to cancel her dance invitation with him." Blossom wondered.

"He only wanted to go with her to get popularity. And also because she was his backup." Brick explained.

"Is that why you wanted to go with me? Because you thought I was popular?" Blossom asked.

"No Blossom that's not it! I asked you because..." Brick began.

"Oh so it was a pity date!?" Blossom stated.

"No, Blossom just listen to me... a bunch of other girls did ask me. I don't know if this is a pity date, or an actual one. All I know is that tonight. December 22, I want to be with you. Spend time with you." Brick explained.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"It's the truth. And I never go back on my word." Brick thought again, "Well except for that whole, were gonna kill you thing."

"If you were to kill me, I could kick your ass." Blossom scoffed.

"Ha ha, Mrs. high and mighty." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me boy!" Blossom exclaimed, playfully hitting him in the arm.

* * *

"Boomer, have you seen Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"Not lately. Last I saw her she was flirting with this guy." Boomer said.

"Fuck!" Butch exclaimed. He flew up to the roof and saw Buttercup by the punchbowl. He flew down to the side and grabbed her arm.

"Butch, just leave me alone." Buttercup growled.

"Not until I get to say something." He growled back.

"Fine, Cohnen I'll be right back." Buttercup smiled.

"No worry." He said, grabbing some punch and leaning coolly against table.

"Why do you want to make my life miserable?" Buttercup asked sourly.

"If you'd just let me say something..." Butch started.

"Fine, but it has to be fast." Buttercup said.

"Alright. You're not my backup. I actually asked you because your one of the popular girls. But soon found out that, who cares. I just wanted to go with you because I wanted to spend time with you." Butch explained.

"That's the sweetest, most idiotic thing you've ever said. And if you think I'm popular? Please you got another thing coming. Jock girls aren't popular." Buttercup said, "Just feared."

"That must suck." Butch said.

"Yeah it does. But the good thing is the little girls in elementary and Junior High almost worship the ground I walk on. But hows that gonna help me?" Buttercup questioned herself aloud.

"So um... do you wanna... dance?" Butch asked.

"I'd love to. This singer is totally awesome! Lee Ryan is the best singer!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"And he's singing Stand Up As People." Butch said.

"You know who Lee Ryan is?" Buttercup asked as they walked towards the center floor

"I listened to that one song when I was going through... a bad time..." Butch whispered the last part.

"Well whatever it was. It must be better now." Buttercup grinned.

"Yeah..." Butch mumbled.

All I hear is voices in the crowd  
Though they only whisper though they frown  
People say "oh its such a shame"  
Still they only look to pass the blame

If we can find a way to work things out  
The only way to start is to start now

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We don't want no world war sequel  
For the love of god think of the people

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We don't want no world war sequel  
For the love of god think of the people

Children always learn by what they see  
So we gotta practise what we preach  
Don't you know its the game of life  
We refuse when we choose to fight

If we can find a way to work things out  
The only way to start is it start now

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We don't want no world war sequel  
For the love of the god think of the people.

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We dont want no world war sequel  
For the love of the god think of the people.

I pray before i sleep at night  
That I'll wake to find a clear blue sky

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We dont want no world war sequel  
For the love of the god think of the people.

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We dont want no world war sequel  
For the love of the god think of the people.

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We dont want no world war sequel  
For the love of the god think of the people.

When are we gonna stand up as people  
Realise as people were all equal  
We dont want no world war sequel  
For the love of the god think of the people.

* * *

Now wont that a good Christmas chapter.

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	5. Important Author Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I havent updated in a very long time. But most of my stories are going on hiatus, not just this one. I'm focusing on one story until I finished it. So don't get mad if this story doesnt come out of hiatus for a long time. If you have complaints then review and they shall be replied to in a fashionable order. Thank you and keep on reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Ashley**


	6. Im back! Is anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


End file.
